


The End... or is it?

by americanhoney913



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Cannon Divergence, F/F, POISONED APPLE, Rewritten Endning, Way to Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the final fight scene in Way to Wonderland. There will be an epilogue of sorts after this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End... or is it?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is Raven/Apple, so if you don't like, don't read it. 
> 
> Most of the story is transcribed from the script on EAH website, but the ending is mostly mine. :)

“It's in here!” Kitty Cheshire leads her friends into the present room. Apple keeps close to Raven, her eyes wide when she sees just how vast the room is. Even her own castle doesn’t have a present room this big.

She is about to say something when a voice comes from somewhere on the other side of the room. “Looking for something?” She chuckles and Raven squeezes her roommate’s hand, trying to reassure her. “Well, good news ladies. I believe I've found it! The much sought after Storybook of Legends!” She holds it up over her head and laughs at them. Her arms drop.  “Oh, it's a bit hefty, isn't it...?”

While the other girls are yelling at Courtly to let go of the book, Raven notices a smile appear behind the jester and then Kitty appears. She holds in a laugh as Kitty distracts her with her floating tail clock and tries to get it out of her hands. “I'd be happy to take it off your hands!” Courtly glares at her and pulls to book away from her just as she’s about to touch the book. She falls forward and finds herself tumbling down the piles of presents. “Whoa!” She can hear the girls gasping and calling out her name. Kitty lands on all fours onto a giant gift box, does a flip and falls back on all fours onto the ground.

“Are you alright?” Apple asks, helping Kitty stand up, her ridiculous bow is bobbing every time she moves.

“I always land on my feet,” Kitty shrugs with a grin.

Apple startles as she hears a growl coming from the future evil queen. The purple haired girl is shaking with anger and the blond reaches out to try and comfort her. Before she can try to calm the other girl down, she angrily disappears using her magic. Apple looks for her but her eyes return to Courtly Jester as she unwraps the Storybook of Legends.

“Now, to find my destiny.” Lizzie Heats steps forward with a glare to stop the jester but she can do nothing. “Let's see: Lizzie Hearts, Lizzie Hearts, Lizzie Hearts...” She flips through the book at a rapid pace.

 Apple’s heart is in her throat as Raven appears all over the place on different present piles. She knows that Raven’s magic is just the bare bones of what her destiny will give her. “Come on Raven, you can do it!” Her heart is thumping wildly. If Raven can’t get the book, Lizzie’s destiny will be Courtly’s and that won’t be good for her story.

Courtly, still not caring about the girls below her, continues to look through the book. “Would that be listed under 'L' or 'H'?” She grins and chuckles to herself. “Maybe 'S' for stuck-up little princess I could never stand!” Her mouth turns into a horrible sneer, eyes gleaming with hate. “Ah! Here we are: Lizzie Hearts.” She beams in triumph. The magic of the book makes a feathered quill appear in her hand. “Out with the old, in with the—”

“No!” Right on time, Raven swoops in and snatches the book out of Courtly's hands but tumbles down the pile and lets go of the book. The book lands in front of the other girls. Apple grabs it and holds it to her chest.

“You'll pay for that!” She waves the Evil Queen’s book at Raven, eyes still gleaming with hatred. Raven gasps, fear crawling up her spine as she sees the little raven on the cover inlaid with cursed rubies. “O-ho-ho, recognize my little book, do you?”

Raven, standing on top of another pile of presents, holds out her hands. “You don't understand the power you're playing with, Courtly! Put it down...”

Courtly chuckles. “Well, someone's got to pick up where mummy left off. Might as well be me!” Her eyes go wide. “Oh, fancy that! Lowly Courtly Jester inheriting the powers of, two queens no less!” She turns her gaze from where Lizzie Heats has started crying to Raven Queen, an evil glint in her eyes. “Well, you can be sure little Raven Queen, once I've conquered Wonderland, Ever After's next on my list!”

Raven Queen shakes, out of both anger and fear. Courtly has no idea what she’s dealing with. Standing on top of a pile of presents, the purple haired girl gets ready to attack Courtly, but the other girl turns to a page in her mother’s book and smiles. “With this spell, I lay waste the past and seal your fate with a savage blast!” A glowing blue ball of dark energy floats out of the book and into the jester’s hand. She fires a blast at Raven. The future evil queen shields herself with her own magic to lessen the impact of her fall after being hit by that blast. She crawls behind a pile of presents. Apple cries out for her. “Where are you!” Courtly is getting angrier and angrier by the moment. “Where are you?” She laughs. “I'm going to get you!” She gathers up several blasts and saves them ready for when she has Raven in her sights.

Courtly fires all of them concurrently in several different directions when she sees Raven running from pile the pile, heading toward the entrance and her friends. Raven narrowly dodges her blows twice. She presses her back against a pile of presents, breathing heavily. Apple comes up to her and grabs her hand, squeezing it in reassurance. “She's too powerful for me!” There are tears in her eyes.

“Raven can't win,” Briar Beauty cries. “Not without her full powers!” Her eyes are wide as she looks from Raven to the Jester, powerful blue balls of energy swirling around her head.

“But the only way she can get her full powers is if...” Bells and whistles ring from the teacups balanced on her dress and the one on her hat starts to spin with steam coming out of it. “Oh!”

“If she signs her page in the Storybook of Legends,” Apple whispers, tears in her eyes and she walks up to Raven, book clutched tightly to her chest.

“But I can't!” The purple haired girl stumbles backwards, eyes wide as she trips over a present to get away from the accursed book.            Behind her, Courtly fires a blast at Raven's direction and Raven stumbles forward into Apple, the blond catching the other against her chest, a small blush on her face. “It would mean...”

“It doesn't have to mean that you become the Evil Queen,” Apple says as she looks down at Raven, their faces closer than they’ve ever been before. She can feel the other girl’s sweet breath against her own lips. "I know I always wanted you to become your mom, but now,” Apple lets out a small chuckle, “I just don't think it's in you.” The daughter of Snow White clings to the daughter of the Evil Queen, helping her to stand tall. “Your heart is just too good. The decision is yours, Raven.” She holds out the book toward her roommate. “It always has been.”

Courtly fires another blast at the tower Raven and Apple are hiding behind. Courtly cackles. “There you are!” Courtly continues rounding up her blasts. Their glow surrounds her in a halo of evil blue light.

“Either way, I believe in you!” Apple cries, pressing a gentle kiss to Raven’s cheek. What both of them don’t notice, is that a small white glow flashes before disappearing into Raven’s skin. Raven opens the book and the quill is summoned.

“Raven Queen finally signed the Storybook of Legends and inherited the evil powers of her mother! Is Apple right in thinking that Raven's good nature will allow her to stay good? Or, will this make her evil?” A voice that only Maddie can hear begins to dramatically explain what’s going on.

“Young narrator, excuse us but things are happening fast down here!” She gestures to the scene around her. Raven, posture ramrod straight, takes the magic quill and signs her name on the Evil Queen’s page. Her heart twists as dark purple magic flows from the book and into her body. Apple, surrounded by her friends, watches as the villain of her story comes to life and her heart cracks when Raven's face twists into an evil smirk just as the card guards appear.

The future Snow White can’t hear anything besides the beating of her heart and how she feels like she’s going to be sick as she watches Raven, sweet and kind and beautiful Raven, becomes a rampaging evil just because it’s her destiny. Maybe that kiss on the cheek had meant more to her than it did Raven, but she wanted the other girl to understand that, even though they are on opposing sides of the school, she will always stand by her side. Inside Apple’s head, a lightbulb goes off. _I’m in love with Raven_! Her mind screams at her that this isn’t right and she needs to stop it.

The guards surround Raven on Courtly's command. Being enveloped by the Evil Queen's power, Raven uses her powers to lift them off the ground and shoot them at Courtly. The jester just looks confused. Courtly creates a huge blast and fires it at Raven, who easily avoids it by disappearing. She soon appears on top of a present pile and fires an even more powerful blast at Courtly, destroying the pile. Courtly lands on her feet on another pile.

“I know Raven,” her voice quakes and Briar puts a hand on her shoulder. The future queen sniffles. “She's stronger than those dark powers.”

This time, Courtly fires multiple blasts split seconds after the next. Raven effortlessly shields herself and once she breaks her shield, she releases a wave of dark energy which makes Courtly retreat to another pile. Having trouble keeping up, Courtly frantically flips through the spell book.

“Her magic's too strong!” Courtly whisper-cries. She begins to frantically flip through the book, not finding anything. “No, there has to be a better spell in here!”

“There's more than one way to read a book, Jester!” Raven’s voice has a sort of evil echo to it, making it deeper and more menacing than her usual tone. Apple shakes off Briar’s hand and stands tall, ready to step in. Using her magic, she tugs the book from Courtly's hand and absorbs its magic. Her eyes glow an even brighter purple before she smiles wickedly at the jester. “All done!”

Courtly and the girls cower in fear. Raven floats over to Courtly's pile and fires her magic which Courtly is unable to defend. Defeated, Courtly is shot down at the very bottom of the pile. She slowly gets up on shaky legs. “And now, to finish you.” Somewhere in the back of her mind, Raven registers a gasp from below her. The evil overtaking her mind forces her to ignore it, thrusting her good side back into the cage in the back of her mind. Her maniacal cackling echoes through the present room, making all of the girls, even the jester, shiver in fear.

“Raven,” Apple cries, standing between the future evil queen and her target. She holds her hands out and demands, “stop!”

“Apple, get out of the way!” The blond sees a momentary flash of the old Raven in purple eyes as the glow of evil dims for a moment. But then Raven is roaring and her evil purple powers are flaring up, encompassing her entire being.

“Raven, this isn't you!” Apple cries. She launches herself at the other girl and holds on tighter than Blondie to good porridge. “Choose who you want to be!” Her face is as close as it can get to Raven’s but not close enough to burn her face on the dark magic. “Isn't that what you always tell me?” Raven stumbles for a moment before the glow flairs again and she’s thrown to the side. The blonde’s cry of pain as her head hits the floor breaks Raven out of her evil-induced coma. She rushes over to Apple and hovers her hands over her the other girl’s skin, afraid that one touch will put her to sleep before she’d had time to deal with signing her destiny away. When Apple doesn’t wake up, Raven freezes.

“Apple,” she whispers, heart breaking as she gently kneels down beside the blonde’s head. There are speckles of blood on her hair and Raven puts the other girls head in her lap, brushing hair out of her eyes. “Apple, thank you,” she whispers, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Suddenly, a white light ripped over Apple and pulses out between the girls, rushing past their friends and out into the courtyard. Maddie squeaks and claps her hands, Briar’s jaw drops, Lizzie presses a hand to her heart, and Kitty just grins.

“Was that?” Briar pauses as she looks at her best friend and the villain of her story. She stands frozen next to Maddie and Kitty. Lizzie helps the card guards to detain Courtly Jester while her mother demands to know what happened.

“No,” Apple whispers, reaching up to cup Raven’s face, “we should be thanking you, Raven.”

* * *

 

At the Wonderland party, Apple stands beside Raven, hand in hand, as Raven lifts one hand. In her palm is a glowing ball of purple magic with little swirls of red and white inside. She gets a nod from Lizzie Hearts and throws the ball into the air. “From bad to good; to better from worse, from Wonderland I now remove this curse!” A giant purple flame is ignited and it disperses into a mass wave encircling Wonderland. “The nightmare's done; the day has dawned. So let's join as one and party on!” She pulls Apple down the steps with her as their friends from Ever After High appear on the dance floor around them.

After the embarrassing moment with Dexter and Maddie giving Raven a big hug, Apple pulls Raven into the center of the party and holds her close.

“What do you think that pulse of white light was?” Apple asks. “And why does your magic have white and red instead of just purple? Do you think the evil queen’s magic did something to yours? What if—”

Apple is cut off from her rambling as Raven pulls her closer. Face to face. Chest to chest. Spinning her around the dance floor. What no one, except Cupid, notices, was that the colors of their relationship is changing in a way only the daughter of Eros can see. Cupid heads off to find the Headmaster to tell him that Apple and Raven can no longer partake in their story.

_To be continued…_

_(The end is only the beginning…)_

**Author's Note:**

> I used to ship Dexter and Raven together, but then I watched the whole series again, all three Chapters, and my shipper heart squeezed every time Raven and Apple interacted. I really began to ship them as a couple during the Spring Unsprung when Raven was super worried about Apple the whole time. 
> 
> Please review and tell me what you thought of this.


End file.
